It is known in the art to provide a camera system for a vehicle wherein the camera is normally concealed behind a cover, such as a vehicle badge or emblem. When activated, the cover is opened and the camera is deployed to provide a desired field of view useful in allowing an operator to better operate a vehicle. Such a camera system designed to insure repeatability of the positioning of the camera in the fully deployed position is disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/467,841, filed on Aug. 25, 2014 and entitled “Hidden Camera System for Vehicle”, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This document relates to a new and improved camera system including a housing or enclosure with a flexible rear seal. That flexible seal not only protects the motor, linkage and camera from dirt, debris and contaminants when in the stored position within the housing but also will not convey load from the forward portion of the enclosure should the assembly contact fixed members to the rear in response to an impact event. Thus, some degree of enhanced pedestrian protection is provided.